


Of War and Weddings

by Glitteringworlds



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteringworlds/pseuds/Glitteringworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is over (sort of) and things are being rebuilt (sort of) in Magvel. Also L'arachel and Eirika are engaged. Sort of. A mix of post-game politics and romantic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of War and Weddings

In all honesty, it was a very politically advantageous move, on both their parts. Perhaps that was the problem. All of Rausten, no, all of Magvel, had been buzzing about the engagement. And a disturbingly sizable amount of gossip seemed devoted to the idea that the whole affair was some sort of… Of cheap arranged marriage to help both Renais and Rausten fill the power vacuum left by Grado’s fall.

L’Arachel could have screamed with frustration, if she were the sort of person to do that. Instead she had contented herself with throwing a couple of books at the wall and draping herself - very elegantly - over her bed. It was all very picturesque. Which had helped matters very little, but was still satisfying to the strained nerves of the Princess.

Dozla had stood quietly in the corner the entire time. He knew better than to interrupt L’Arachel. Whatever was brewing in her head was sure to come to a boil soon enough anyways, and far be it from him to deny anyone the satisfaction of theatrics and some minor destruction.

“It was supposed to be special,” L’Arachel finally said, her voice still on the edge of rage. “I had the whole thing planned out so wonderfully… oh Dozla, you should have seen it! The most glorious flower garden in the castle, decked with lights, humming with the glory of Rausten’s finest musicians. It was enough to make someone fall in love. It was… well it was supposed to make her fall in love. That was the plan.” L’Arachel drew out the last word, softly huffing in frustration. “And now the whole thing is ruined.”

“Ha! You act as if she isn’t already in love with you! Everyone knows of Princess Eirika’s feelings! Why, even this morning I heard a minstrel on the street singing of-”

“But that’s just the problem! We are to live the rest of our lives under the pressure of regal demands, are we not? I just wanted this part to be…”

“Special?”

“Well… yes! Can’t you just picture it, Dozla? Two nobles, madly in love, running off together to face down the forces of evil! Carried on by only their feelings for each other, fighting side by side, unfazed by the hordes of dark creatures that await them around every corner.”

L’Arachel had perked up a bit at the thought, eyes sparkling as the image stretched itself before her. “It was so grand and romantic. But now the whole thing is mired in politics, once again. Why, half the country seems to think that I am merely trying to take advantage her! As if I would ever dare to hurt such a pure and wonderful soul as Eirika’s.”

“I am sure no one is taking the rumors seriously,” Dozla replied, cheerfully. He was too excited at the prospect of a grand wedding to be too upset at the publicity the engagement was bringing. After all, his Princess had certainly brushed aside far more damning slander before, and he was sure that she would come out of the fiasco with her reputation relatively unharmed. It took more than a few nasty rumors to bring down the Princess of Rausten.

“Three weeks! It will be three weeks at best before I can see her again, what with the tour of Grado she is planning to go on. What if something should happen? What if she should second guess the whole thing, or… or… What if she should be injured? You know, they are saying that the uniting of Rausten and Renais could make us quite the political force in Magvel. If someone was jealous, or wanted that power for themselves, they might even… I cannot even bring myself to think it! It is simply unacceptable that she should be traveling alone while this whole mess remains unresolved!”

“I do not believe she will be traveling alone, milady. There is a large group of soldiers from that will be accompanying her, not to mention the Prince and Princess of Frelia.”

“Well, yes but… I don’t mean alone, I mean… without… me.”

Dozla was silent, trying not to smile. He rarely saw L’arachel get as worked up as she did when she was thinking about Eirika, and though he didn’t like to see her distressed, it warmed his heart to know how much she cared for the woman. Whatever minor inconveniences had presented themselves along the way, Dozla was sure that it was a relationship that could weather all that time brought down upon them. He had seen enough of love, and its failings, to know when something ran deep enough to last.

So instead he waited, while L’Arachel chipped away at the problem, muttering this and that as she sat up in bed.

“Really, the truth of the matter is, she shouldn’t… she really shouldn’t be seen without me at this point in time. People might question it! Not to mention she would miss me terribly. No, Dozla, there is only one solution to this. I must accompany the Princess on her journey. I cannot be apart from her at such a time. Not with news of our engagement spreading so rapidly, and so… crudely.”

“I am sure she would gladly welcome you.”

Not that she had particularly needed his assurance. L’Arachel’s mind had been made up long before the conversation began.

-

There were things to do. There always had been things to do, of course, but it was different now that they were her things alone, rather than those she did alongside her father.

Not that she was alone, not really. The knights of Renais made a formidable retinue, and offered advice and guidance as much as protection. Though Ephraim was not always around, being detained by the continued rebuilding of Grado, he also supported Eirika. And Tana and Innes, though caught up in their own country’s needs, had made it clear that she could call on them at any time.

But it was simply that, a year after The War of the Stones, as it was beginning to be called, Eirika still felt like there was more to do than she could ever see completed in her lifetime. Bridges and walls had been rebuilt. Hospitals had been expanded, free care provided to families who could not otherwise have afforded it. Eirika had practically emptied the coffers to fund projects clearing out burnt forests and turning them into fertile farmland, as much of the existing farmland had been torn up and poisoned by the dark creatures whose rotting flesh still festered on the edges of the kingdom. With the Stone of Renais destroyed, there was nothing to hold back the revenants, so she had devoted much of Renais’ remaining military strength to patrolling the towns and holding the borders. The threat had lessened since the death of the Demon King, but Eirika was not sure if it would ever fully disappear.

It was progress. She knew that things were better than the day she had returned to the crumbling, neglected remains of the castle. And yet still every day there were new reports of suffering villages, hungry children, and homeless families.

And then, amidst it all, there was The Engagement. That’s how she thought of it, in threatening capital letters. It’s not that she wasn’t happy. Sometimes thinking of it filled her up so much she thought she might burst. After everything that had happened, the idea that she could so easily find hope again, that she could feel joy without fear of losing it… It was a thing that had seemed little more than a dream. And she did not fear. Whatever else could be said about L’Arachel, she was not the sort of woman to go about love half-heartedly.

No, it wasn’t L’Arachel she was worried about. It was everything else. The whole situation was a bit of a mess. Somehow word had gotten out that L’Arachel was planning to propose before she had actually gotten the chance to, and everything had spiraled downhill from there. Eirika had actually been convinced for several days that the whole thing had simply been a wild rumor that had picked up steam, until L’Arachel had shown up early one morning at the gates of the castle, speaking frantically about ruined plans and grand adventures. She still wasn’t sure she understood exactly what had happened, but from the sound of it L’Arachel had been scheming up some sort of romantic elopement and quest across the countryside in the name of justice and light.

Which, to be honest, made Eirika rather glad the plans had fallen through. She knew that L’Arachel supported her as Renais’ current source of authority, and admired the work she was doing. But things were different in Rausten, and Eirika wasn’t sure that the other woman completely understood the scope of the issues. Rausten still had their stone, for one thing, and Mansel still ruled the country with a steady hand. Though the incidents in Darkling Woods, and the attack on the palace, had caused some turmoil for the kingdom, most of the countryside remained untouched. Grado’s tropes had been more a force of desperate last-ditch resistance than an actual military by the time they had reached Rausten. For the most part, they had been easily beaten back. And though the dark creatures still crawled the countryside, they weren’t any worse than those that Renais had to face, and the people had the reassurance of their Stone to comfort them.

And so, Eirika had begun to realize, the war had not touched L’Arachel and Rausten in the way it had Eirika and Renais. Which she was, truly, happy about. For one thing, it left L’Arachel free to visit often, which is how their relationship had come about in the first place. Had L’Arachel been as bound up by responsibilities as she was, Eirika knew, the long conversations that stretched into dawn’s light would never had happened. The closeness and support would not have been there, and the growing conviction that Eirika would happily spend her life with the woman would never had sprouted in those quiet moments.

There simply seemed to be no way to reconcile the two worlds. The world of L’Arachel was one of whimsy, one still ruled by the fantasies of youth. But the world of her duties was relentless, and droning.

Sighing, Eirika let herself slump forward at her desk. She had been trying to sort through the latests request for military aid, but judging by the winding track her thoughts had taken, it was unlikely that she would be getting much more done today. It was just as well, really. She had to get ready for her journey to Grado in the morning, and getting a good night’s rest would help to ease the inevitable ache of long hours on horseback. Ephraim would be back soon, and in the meantime she was sure that Seth, Kyle, and Forde would see to it that things continued to function as usual. Fretting would help no one.

Eirika was just about to look over the latest reports on the revenant attacks when a knock on the door distracted her. Please not a catastrophe, Eirika thought, drawing herself up. No new fires no new deaths no new attacks. By Latona that’s all I ask.

“Yes? Come in.”

The young attendant who opened the door was quickly bowled over by the force of bright enthusiasm that came racing in. “Oh Eirika I am so glad I caught you! I was worried that I might not arrive before you had to leave.”

The attendant looked on sheepishly as L’Arachel took Eirika’s hands in her own. “The Princess L’Arachel is here to see you, milady.”

Eirika grinned, despite her confusion. “Yes, so I see. Thank you for informing me.”

The attendant backed awkwardly out of the room, closing the door behind her, and L’Arachel threw herself into Eirika’s arms, showering her face with kisses.

It’s a little like being engaged to a puppy, Eirika thought, but returned the kisses all the same. The word sat with her for a moment, like a leaf blown on the breeze. It seemed so foreboding when L’Arachel was away, so much more a political responsibility than a personal event. But then, things always seemed brighter with L’Arachel around.

“I hate to ask, but what exactly are you doing here? As much as I love to see you, you know I cannot stay long! I am leaving tomorrow for my tour of Grado.”

“Why, I am coming with you, of course!” L’Arachel acted as if it should have been obvious. “Should I not show support to my future wife? And besides, I could not simply leave you in the dreary company of soldiers for three weeks.”

“L’Arachel,” Eirika said, laughing, “I happen to quite like my soldiers. And you know very well that Innes and Tana will be accompanying me.”

“Well,” L’Arachel harumphed, crossing her arms. “Princess Tana is all very well and good. You know I find her to be wonderful company. But I do not know about that Prince Innes. I am sure you will be happier with me at your side than being forced to listen to another one of his long-winded speeches on the glory of Frelia.”

“I think you were the only one he gave those speeches to, and if I remember correctly, you gave as good as you got.”

Catching L’Arachel’s disapproving eye, Eirika raised her hands in joking submission. “That does not mean I prefer him to you, of course. I would be happy to have you with me. And I’m sure that Grado would welcome the support of Rausten’s Princess as well. We are meant to be a symbol peace around the country, after all, and I’m sure that more royal presence can only help with that. But are you sure Mansel is okay with you leaving so suddenly?”

“Oh most certainly,” L’Arachel cried, clapping her hands once in delight. “I simply explain to him that it was my holy duty to accompany my beloved in her mission of peace. He understood immediately.

“Though,” L’Arachel continued, lowering her voice, “to be perfectly honest, I also… missed you. I know these past weeks have not been easy, and it seemed… cruel, to make you face the gossip by yourself. I was the one who started this nasty mess in the first place, after all.” Reaching out, she tucked some of Eirika’s stray hairs back, letting her hand fall after a lingering second. “I know that you do not always… Always take things like this as I do. Things are different in Renais, and I wanted this to be a time of happiness. Not a… burden.”

“Oh, L’Arachel.” Eirika’s face softened, and she grasped L’Arachel’s hands in her own. “I will not lie and say that this has been easy, but… never a burden. Not with you here to make my load lighter.”

They sat in silence a while longer, neither making eye contact, neither moving. There were things they needed to discuss, they both knew. But, as it always did, being together seemed to push aside all other worries.

-

As Eirika had predicted, the first early morning push of the journey was a rough once. Once the group had entered Grado territory their pace eased a bit, however. Even Innes was sore by that point, so the four nobles had decided it would be best to take a short rest before entering Grado proper.

They had been met at the border by Natasha and Amelia, who, along with helping rebuild Grado, were serving as unofficial Grado diplomats. Their involvement in the War of the Stones was perhaps not widely known among the common people, but their names ran in enough important circles that they had been unable to avoid some level of attention. As such, they were to serve as guides to Eirika and her party. 

Knoll, Cormag, and Duessel were also eager to meet with them and discuss Grado’s current situation, but were more tightly bound to the palace. Where Amelia and Natasha were the face and voice of the people, those three had each taken on duties ruling and organizing the reconstruction. Though Eirika had not talked to them in some time, from what she could tell, Duessel was the technical current ruler of Grado, and worked most closely with Ephraim. Cormag had filled in as General and head of the Grado military in Duessel’s place, and Knoll had, to the best of her knowledge, turned his sights to healing Grado’s spiritual wounds.

It was no easy task, certainly. Many people throughout Magvel, including Grado citizens, believed that the landslide had been divine punishment for the misdeeds of Vigarde and his generals. Few even knew the extent that Lyon was involved in the war, let alone what had motivated his actions. Though Eirika wasn’t sure how much of the former Crown Prince’s story Knoll was sharing publically, she did know that he had devoted himself to clearing up the lies and rumors surrounding the situation, and reaffirming Grado’s faith.

As the company settled down to the somewhat bland but filling foods that the Grado caravans had brought to welcome them, Eirika embraced her old friends fondly.

“Politics suits you,” she said, seating herself next to Natasha. “I’ve heard your name many times in passing, and Ephraim says you do the spirit of Grado much good. I hope it is okay for me to say, but… He says he sees much of Father MacGregor in you.” Natasha smiled, a bit sadly, and Eirika continued. “I am not entirely sure that is a compliment, of course. Ephraim was always plagued by the Father’s strictness. In any case, I am inclined to agree with him. I am sure he would be proud to see all that you have accomplished.”

Natasha bowed her head slightly in thanks, as L’Arachel sat down with them, a smiling Amelia following close behind. She looked as if she had more to say on the subject of her dead mentor, but she swallowed down the words as the others joined the conversation.

“Amelia was just telling me of the progress they have been making in some of the border towns,” L’Arachel began. “As you can imagine things have been difficult there, with everything that happened during the war, but… Well, I ought to let her tell it. She does such a marvelous job, after all, and deserves to boast.”

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Amelia cleared her throat. “W-well, it’s not really that big. We’ve just been working on organizing small militias in the towns. Lute and Artur actually founded one of the first. It’s, well… It’s helped everyone feel safer there, knowing that they will not be caught off-guard if another war started. And in the short-term, they have proved quite effective in helping stave off the threat of the revenants.”

“Ah,” Eirika cut in, smiling. “So you are who I have to thank for easing the strain on my knights. It has been a great help, Amelia. Don’t sell your work shirt. I am sure you will be a General in no time, if you keep up with inventive ideas like that.”

Amelia’s blush deepened, and she seemed to retreat into her armor a bit. “General… I mean… Lord Dussel has been, erm. Saying the same thing.”

Taking pity on the girl, L’Arachel turned to Natasha. “And what of you, Sister Natasha? Surely the Goddess has smiled down on you and your work? We blessed souls carry quite a burden to our people, but I have no doubt you find as much satisfaction in your work as I do in mine.”

Eirika smiled at that, leaning in and resting her head on L’Arachel’s shoulder as she let the conversation wash over her. It always made her happy, hearing L’Arachel speak with such passion about righting wrongs and doing holy deeds. And simply sitting amongst old friends, no matter how small a group, made her feel more at ease.

Tana and Innes soon joined the conversation as well. It turned from religious duty to reconstruction efforts to, as conversations between old friends tended to, the thing that had once brought them all together.

“It all seems so distant now,” L’Arachel said thoughtfully, cutting Innes off before he got to deeply entrenched in discussions of the military tactics he had learned from the war. “I mean, the effects are so clearly still with us, so I don’t mean that all trace of it has vanished. It’s simply…” She trailed off, blushing a bit as she caught Eirika’s eye.

“Simply what?” Eirika prompted, curious as to what the woman wasn’t saying.

“Well, perhaps you will think me foolish for saying so, but… It never fails to amaze me how little it takes for hope to spring forth from our hearts. We now sit in territory on the border of Grado and Renais, sharing a meal as friends. Only a year ago to do such a thing would be impossible at best. And yet here we are! Truly, we are a lucky people to shine so brightly in adversity, and to grow stronger from its clutches.

“Well,” she continued, after a moment, “you all are. I do admire you so. I am so locked away from most of this in Rausten. But you have built so much already from things others would have seen as broken beyond repair. You give me hope for peace in all of Magvel.”

Reaching out, Eirika squeezed L’Arachel’s hand where it lay on the ground between them. “Please don’t think that you haven’t been helping, L’Arachel. We may be, out of necessity, much closer to the efforts, but you give us all strength to carry on. Not all help need come in the form of militias and paperwork.”

It was Eirika’s turn to blush then, noticing the curious stares of the rest of the group. They had all heard bits and pieces, of course, but had refrained from asking about the supposed engagement for fear of being rude.

“Eirika,” Innes began, filling the silence. “I do not mean to pry, but I have heard something rather odd about-”

“I hate to interupt, but shouldn’t we be leaving soon? We still have a lot of ground to cover today, do we not?” Tana stood up suddenly, her derailment of Innes’ questioning as blunt as it was appreciated. Eirika and L’Arachel’s grateful smiles told her that much.

Innes looked less happy, naturally, but was forced to agree. They were not going to push on to the palace until the next day, but it was still several hours until the village where they were planning to spend the night. And though the force they had with them was surely more than enough to drive off any bandits or revenants that should attack, none of them had much desire to be caught still traveling once the sun set.

“Remind me to thank Tana later,” Eirika whispered to L’Arachel as the group wandered back to their mounts. “I didn’t particularly feel like divulging the details of my personal life to Innes today.”

“Do you feel like it on most days, then?”

Elbowing L’Arachel gently in the side, Eirika laughed. “Certainly not! But conversations like that with Innes require a lot more sleep than I’ve had. And preferably a little more privacy.”

-

Despite their worries, they made it safely to the town well before sunset. There had been arrangements made for them to stay at a local inn, though L’Arachel’s presence had caused a bit of a minor “kerfuffle,” as L’Arachel had later called it. They didn’t have an extra room prepared for her, of course, since her choice to join the group had been a last minute one. But the true awkwardness hadn’t come until she had had to explain that she didn’t need an extra room.

“I will simply be rooming with Princess Eirika, of course! No extra lodging required. My Perpetua will need tending to, but I’m sure that won’t be a problem. She is my horse,” L’Arachel clarified, barely pausing to acknowledge the curious glances of the inn staff. “And I’m sure you can send up some extra breakfast for me in the morning, that would be most appreciated. I would be happy to pay you extra for your troubles, I do know how difficult unexpected guests can be. So sorry for the inconvenience.”

“With… Princess Eirika?” The inn host asked, apparently still caught on the first part of her reply.

Eirika, catching just enough of the conversation to understand what was happening, sighed. It was public knowledge that they were engaged, of course, or public-ish knowledge, but know one really seemed comfortable acting on the gossip. They all either pretended as if the relationship between the two Princesses was completely surprising, or asked prying questions for the sake of “setting the record straight.” Often times both in one conversation.

Of course they were more than happy to gossip and theorize to their heart’s content within their own circles, but as soon as they were face with the prospect of the two women actually spending the night together, all basic reasoning disappeared.

“Yes, we will be rooming together. I hope that is not a problem? I believe you already know that the Princess and I are betrothed, do you not? It can’t be that unusual for two soon-to-be-married people to share a room, in a circumstance such as this?”

“No, no, of course not,” the host stammered, taken aback by Eirika’s directness. “I am sorry for the trouble. I will see to it that you are both well settled in our nicest room. And your, er,” he continued, turning back to L’Arachel, “Perpetua will be seen to immediately. In the meantime, we have hot food for you and your traveling companions available in the main room, or we can have some sent to your rooms in a little bit, if you would prefer to eat in privacy.”

“Oh I’m sure out here will be just fine,” L’Arachel chimed in. “I do love a noisy dining area. It makes one feel at ease, does it not? To be surrounded by the noise of many conversations at once… it is to feel the heartbeat of the common people.”

“I will have my dinner in my quarters,” Innes cut in, reaching between the women to place a few gold coins on the counter. “The hotter the better. Consider this payment for tonight’s meal as well as breakfast tomorrow.”

“Milord it is not trouble at all, we require no extra payment.”

“No, I insist. And as long as you are prompt and the food is good, I will leave the same amount with you when I leave.” With a curt nod at the Princesses, Innes cut through the rest of the crowd and headed towards the stairs. Tana grinned sheepishly as she moved into the group after him.

“He is a bit of a loner, even during diplomatic missions. I think he feels a bit bad about it though.”

“Oh, it is no worry at all.” L’Arachel waved a dismissive hand. “Prince Innes will be friendly enough when the time comes, and in the mean time, he should see to his needs as best he knows how. It is foolish to assume that he would enjoy the same things that give me pleasure. I am, after all, one of a kind.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Eirika replied, taking L’Arachel by the arm and escorting her to an open table. It was well used and parts were sticky to the touch with spilled drinks, but on the whole the place felt warm and inviting, and the smell of good food was enough to smooth over all but the most egregious of offenses. Looking over at L’Arachel, Eirika smiled as she noticed that the other woman was already lost in thought, eyes wandering over the various other people crowded into the small inn.

Of course, the two of them were hardly free from observation themselves, but every gaze that L’Arachel met, she met with a smile.

-

Eirika was already in bed, looking over some reports on revenant activity in Grado, when L’Arachel finally made her way upstairs to their room. She had, apparently, gotten involved in a lively conversation with the inn regulars about the viability of healing magic for every-day aches and injuries as opposed to more severe war injuries.

“I think most people fail to realize how flexible healing magic can be,” L’Arachel explained as she undressed, taking off all but her light shift, and began combing out her hair. “I mean, sure, most staves are specialized to treat heavy cuts and bruises from battle, but with the right equipment it can be applied to anything from easing sore muscles to helping out with long term chronic pains. I’ve actually been researching that a bit in my spare time. My dear Uncle has an absolutely horrid time with his wrists and hands cramping up, but I’ve found that with a little light healing each day, I can vastly improve the situation. Perhaps not completely rid him of the pain… it’s not a permanent solution, but you must admit it is quite a brilliant way to apply healing magic outside of war!”

Eirika made a soft murmur of agreement, before shuffling the papers spread out around her into a somewhat untidy pile and setting them on the bedside table. She would have to spend more time on them later, but she was sure Duessel would want to brief her on the situation personally anyway. L’Arachel watched as she gathered up the last of the papers. Her face was suddenly grim. Distant.

“Eirika, can I ask you something?”

Eirika frowned. She knew that L’Arachel was perfectly capable of being serious when she needed to be, but she was rarely so somber as this. “Of course.”

“What do you… What do you really think is going to happen to these people? Everyone has been working so hard to build things back to where they were, but it’s no secret that none of these things are permanent solutions. The people I was talking to downstairs… They are all concerned that things could fall apart at any minute. And no one really knows if Duessel is around to stay.”

“I don’t think Duessel really knows if he’s around to stay himself. He took charge of the throne because Grado needed someone, but I don’t think he really wants to rule.”

“But then… who is going to? There aren’t any more heirs to the throne, are their?”

Eirika wave a hand. “A few distant cousins, here and there. Or at least a few boys who are claiming to be distant cousins. We have sent out some people to investigate, but even if their claims do hold up, we aren’t sure the people of Grado really want another member of the royal family ruling over them. The trust that Lyon broke is not easily repaired. And I think now that the Sacred Stone is gone, they all feel less beholden to the bloodline of legends.”

L’Arachel sat down on the bed, distractedly smoothing out a wrinkle in her shift. “I wonder, had Grado won the war, if they would have been grateful to him, rather than resentful.”

“I… I couldn’t say,” Eirika replied softly. “I know there were many who opposed the war, but there we also very few who were willing to act against the Emperor. And criticizing victory is always harder than criticizing loss. In any case, it doesn’t really matter. With the Demon King behind the whole thing, there are no living creatures in all of Magvel who would have felt themselves the victor if we had failed.”

The two lapsed into silence, each lost in personal thoughts, before L’Arachel remembered the original thread of the conversation. “So, if not Duessel and not any of the royal family, than what is to be done? I am sure… You must have discussed the possibility of Renais absorbing the kingdom.”

Eirika nodded, hesitantly. “We have… discussed it, certainly. But Renais is suffering too. We are stretched thin enough already, I worry that if we take on Grado’s troubles than we will either make our own people suffer, or drain Grado of her resources in order to provide for Renais. Neither of which are outcomes I could live with. I believe Ephraim feels the same way. Of course, there has also been talk of Ephraim simply taking the throne, and ruling over Grado as a separate nation, but I am not sure if either Grado or Renais would accept that.”

“And what of some sort of alternative to the Empire? Perhaps a model based after Carcino’s ruling council…?”

Eirika’s frown deepened. “To tell you the truth, that’s what I have been pushing for. But Hayden is against the idea. After what happened with Prince Innes and Pablo, he does not find the idea very appealing. I suppose I can follow his reasoning, but-”

L’Arachel cut her off with a huff. “Oh, Eirika, you are too considerate sometimes. I know you like to try and understand everyone’s perspective, but to be honest, Hayden’s complaints on the matter are selfish and misguided and I think you already know that. I am not saying the Carcino’s model is without its faults, but clearly everything that happened is proof enough that the regency is far from faultless itself. You should not let him derail you with such pettiness.”

This made Eirika grin. “Perhaps I should simply tell him to keep his foolish opinions to himself?”

“Only if I am present to see the look on his face when you do.”

“Oh, I will be sure of it.”

The joking had eased some of the tension out of the room, but Eirika could still sense that there was more that L’Arachel had to say. She didn’t push the subject, just reached over to run her fingers through the other woman’s hair. L’Arachel didn’t often let her hair down, believing it more proper and refined to keep it tied back. But when it was loose, the heavy curls fell down past her shoulders, and Eirika loved to comb through them when she got the chance. Her hair was soft, but heavier than it looked, and Eirika wove it together in a loose braid while she waited for L’Arachel to gather her words. They were each were comfortable enough around each other now to know when the other had something to say but needed time to say it, so the silence was easy and natural.

“Eirika,” L’Arachel finally said, pivoting to face the woman next to her. “I know that I… that I talked a great deal of running off together, of how I had wanted to… Well, wanted to elope. It all sounded very grand, you see, just us facing down the world of evil and treachery. But I want you to know that I do understand that you have taken on the responsibilities of Renais. I would never dare to tear you away from your country, whatever wild dreams I may concoct.”

“I… I won’t deny that it eases my heart to hear you say that. I would love to run away with you on those wild adventures, but I simply do not know… My duty is to my people. And they need me now.”

“Yes, of course. I… We… It’s okay if our relationship cannot be your primary concern right now. It doesn’t need to be. As long as you will permit me to be at your side.”

“Of course. And I do not mean to say that I wish to put this aside, or to, to… Call off the engagement, as it were.”

“I’m not exactly sure when it got called on in the first place,” L’Arachel said, laughing a bit. “But that’s nice to hear.”

Eirika cocked her head to the side, suddenly caught up in her thoughts. “I suppose… I suppose it never really did get properly arranged, did it? Well. I suppose I ought to make it official.”

“Eirika what are you-”

Before L’Arachel could finish her question, Eirika had crawled over her and slipped off the bed, getting down on one knee.

“Dearest L’Arachel,” she began, her face half sincerity and half wry smile. “I know we have know each other only a year, but my heart feels as though it has been bound to yours from the first moment of my life.”

L’Arachel blushed and stuck out her tongue. She could recognize a parody of her own extravagant language when she heard one. From anyone else it might have been a grave insult, but somehow it was rather charming, coming from Eirika. If a bit absurd.

“When we are together I am stronger, and when we are apart I feel as if the stars shine a bit dimmer upon the world. L’Arachel of Rausten, will you marry me?”

“Oh, I suppose.” L’Arachel grinned. “If you insist. Now do get up off the floor, we ought to get some sleep.”

-

Eirika woke in two stages. The first, and shorter of the two, consisted in a rush of bleary questions, as she processed that her consciousness had been born of something other than the usual morning obligations.

The second, brought on by a sudden crash echoing in the street below the window, was complete alertness. Rolling quickly out of bed, she noticed that L’Arachel was already gone. She quickly exchanged her light nightdress for britches and a tunic, and tied her hair back loosely, just in case the commotion was one that required fighting. It was a more casual look than what she usually went into battle with, but it allowed her to get ready quickly, and was more suited to emergencies when she didn’t have time for her armor and formal equipment. Grabbing her sheathed sword, she unclipped it from the belt and simply carried it in her hand as she hurried outside.

The scene was ugly, Eirika noted, but not as bad as it could be. She could see immediately that there had been some sort of quarrel between Renais soldiers and the Grado citizens. The noise that had startled her had been the clatter of someone throwing something out of a second floor window, probably a vase of some sort, judging by the broken pieces scattered around the feet of the soldiers. There was a group of ten citizens standing in front of the soldiers. Eirika noticed that L’Arachel was standing a bit to the side, eyes dark. The one who had thrown the vase was still shouting from the window.

“-are all liars,” Eirika caught, finally turning her attention to the shouts. “Everyone knows why the Princess is here. You want to bleed Grado dry out of revenge. Well, we won’t sit here while you let our land go to waste! We didn’t do anything to Renais, we weren’t a part of your war!”

Marching into the middle of the gathering, Eirika held up a hand, gesturing for silence. One of her soldiers attempted to grab her back, but she brushed him off. “Please, if you could be quite for a moment. Will someone tell me what is happening here?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you,” the woman in the window shouted. “Your soldiers are trying to harass us, and we are simply try to defend ourselves from you… You… You Renais scum!”

Innes was standing in the doorway of the inn now, Tana close behind him. Eirika caught his eye and gave an imperceptible shake of her head. Adding more nobles to the mix would only make things worse right now. He nodded understanding, and stepped back into the shadows. Half turning back to her soldiers, Eirika kept her eyes on the group in front of her, and on L’Arachel, who looked as if she wanted to say something, but was holding back.

“Is this true?”

One of the soldiers, the one who had tried to hold her back earlier, spoke up. “Your Majesty, they were slandering you and the Princess of Rausten, we were simply trying to protect-”

Eirika clenched her hands, a slow fury growing. “Has anyone been hurt?”

“There was a minor scuffle, I’m not sure…”

“Quiet.” Now she turned to the citizens. “Has anyone been injured? If you would permit Princess L’Arachel or one of our healers to attend to you, I would like to look after any injuries before we continue this conversation.”

“As if we’d let you near us!” The shout came from one of the group, who was holding his arm tenderly. Looking him over, Eirika noticed a number of blooming bruises, and guessed that his arm was quite possibly fractured or broken. He was the worst off of the group, but she could see at a glance that he wasn’t the only one injured. “You probably just want to shut us up!”

Eirika frowned for a moment, thinking. The situation wasn’t dire, but she knew that it could escalate quickly. Turning back towards her soldiers, Eirika eyed them up. They were mostly all in armor, and some even had weapons in their hands, though they held them loosely.

“I want you to all report to Princess Tana and Prince Innes inside the inn. They will take your weapons and armor and question you further.” She turned back to the crowd. “Does that help at all? I simply want to talk.”

Most of the soldier shuffled off, but the talkative one moved up beside her. Eirika could see out of the corner of her eye that he had a heavy spear held in his hands. In her mind, she quickly calculated how easy it would be for a firm hit with the staff to break a rib, or an arm.

“Princess, I know you mean well, but these people are dangerous, I cannot allow you to be unguarded while-”

“I do not believe Princess Eirika was making a request.” The words came from L’Arachel. She had moved in closer to Eirika as the other soldiers left, and was angrily staring at the man next to her. “If anyone is responsible for this, it is you. You are a disgrace to the Princess’ name, if you think that defending her means hurting unarmed citizens. You will drop your weapon and report to the inn.”

The soldier looked from L’Arachel to Eirika, who nodded once. “L’Arachel speaks for me in this matter. You will follow your orders, immediately.”

Once the last soldier had left, the two women turned back to the crowd, whose numbers had swelled a bit as people woke up and came outside. Some, Eirika noted, were no longer unarmed. She felt her hand instinctively tighten around the sheathed sword, but did not move to draw it. She knew that any aggression here could unravel each fragile tie between Renais and Grado that she and so many others had worked so hard for.

“Please,” Eirika began, “I simply want to know what happened. We do not want to hurt you or to cause trouble.”

“We know what happens to citizens who attack occupying forces,” the man the hurt arm replied. “We know you don’t care about us. Grado’s a goddess forsaken country and you are just the vultures who have come to pick her clean.”

“We are not. What my soldiers did today was unacceptable, and I will see to it that every one of them is punished. Anyone who actively took part in the beating will be removed from duty, and tried in a Renais court. But I cannot do that unless you cooperate and tell me who was responsible.”

“I believe I can clear things up a bit,” L’Arachel interjected. “I came downstairs early this morning. I was talking with the owner of the inn about tips for caring for horse, since he didn’t get many and wasn’t accostomed to it. Some people came in to talk with you. Something about how the smaller towns in Grado have not been able to get aid.”

“Yeah,” someone else from the group interjected. It was a young woman, probably no more than a few years older than Eirika. “We wanted to talk to you, and the soldiers wouldn’t let us. They said you had more important things to do.”

“L’Arachel, is this true?”

“Yes, unfortunately. I do not believe it was the entire group, just some of them. They blocked the people from entering the inn.”

Eirika nodded. “What happened next?”

“Well, they were angry. A few of them caught sight of me and started shouting disparaging comments about… the nature of our relationship. Claiming that you were putting romance above your duty.”

“Is that when the violence started?”

“Yes. The man who was out here earlier, he was the first to attack. He struck one of them on the temple with the butt of his spear, and slashed at his stomach. I am not sure exactly how hurt he was, but I saw blood.”

Eirika’s fury surged up again, but she forced herself to swallow it down. “The man who was hit. Is he okay? Where is he now?”

“We put him up in a cave outside of town, where your soldiers couldn’t find him and finish the job” The man with the hurt arm said. “You should stay away from him if you know what’s best. If you are too good for us, just leave us be. We don’t need your help.”

“Please.” This came from L’Arachel, who had taken a step forward. The crowd tensed, but didn’t move in response. “I know that you don’t trust us. You have no reason to. We came into your town, and have hurt you. But I promise you, Princess Eirika only wants to help. She works everyday to try and build peace between your nations, to help those hurt by the war, be they from Renais, Rausten, Grado, or anywhere else. We aren’t asking you to trust us completely, not yet. Just let me look to your injuries, and give Eirika a chance to hear your complaints. That is what you wanted, is it not?”

There was an uneasy muttering from the crowd. The young woman who has spoken earlier took a step forward, away from the huddle. “Princess L’Arachel, would you be willing to come alone to where the injured man is being held? He is in bad shape and we could use your help, but I do not know if any of us feel comfortable taking anyone who is armed with us.”

L’Arachel nodded graciously. She turned to Eirika, who had placed a hand on her shoulder in concern.

“Are you sure about this, L’Arachel? They might be hoping to use you as a hostage.”

“Perhaps,” L’Arachel replied, resting her hand on Eirika’s. “But then again, perhaps not. In either case, I saw that man get hit, Eirika. He cannot be in good shape. And someone dying won’t help the matter.”

There was no arguing with that, and Eirika’s hand slipped off her shoulder. “Be safe. Please.”

L’Arachel didn’t respond, but was soon swallowed by the crowd, as Eirika stood in the middle of the road, watching as they disappeared from sight. Something in her swelled, and burst, and she remembered promising herself never again to let someone she loved be taken away from her while she did nothing.

And she wondered if she had ever properly told L’Arachel that she loved her.

-

L’Arachel was exhausted by the time she came tottering back into town. A few of the members of the group had stayed behind to look after the injured man, who was, fortunately, going to be fine. She had healed the rest of them as well, including the man who had served as a spokesperson for the group. He had indeed, as it turned out, had a broken arm, as well as a fractured rib. A few of the other people had some minor fractures and sprains as well, but on the whole they were much better off than they could have been if things had escalated more. And in any case, the various injuries L’Arachel had tended to had been more than enough to tire her.

Eirika was in the middle of a conversation with Natasha when L’Arachel came into the inn, but she stood up as the door opened. “L’Arachel! Are you alright? Are all of the villagers going to be okay?”

L’Arachel nodded. “Of course dear,” she murmured. “Did you expect anything less from me?”

Eirika laughed as L’Arachel returned her hug, half-falling into Eirika’s arms, head snuggling against Eirika’s shoulder. She could feel L’Arachel’s breath against her neck, and sighed happily, before bursting into giggles when the soft breath turned into a flurry of ticking kisses.

“Oh, go get some sleep. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

“Aren’t we expected at the Grado capitol?”

Eirika shook her head. “I sent one of the pegasus knights ahead to inform Duessel that we’ve been held up. They aren’t expecting us until tomorrow.”

She guided the tired woman up the steps as the peppering of questions continued, explaining that the soldiers responsible for the brawl had been dismissed and sent back to Renais with Innes, who had agreed to accompany them with a few of Frelia’s soldiers as back up, and would join them a few days later in Grado’s capitol. Eirika was planning on having a full review of her all her soldiers when she returned to Renais. She knew that many of them harbored some resentments of Grado - many of them had lost friends and family in the war, after all - but she hadn’t thought the hate ran so deep as to justify hurting innocents. She hoped Innes and Tana would talk to Hayden about doing the same.

“I am also going to invite some of the villagers here to come with me to talk with Duessel. I’ve been talking with some of them today, and it seems like many of the smaller towns have had trouble getting help. As to the comments about me… apparently the rumors that Grado started during the war have not completely stopped yet. I am not sure what to do about that, but I hope during this tour I will have a chance to prove to these people that I am not the heartless killer that they think I am. I… I only want to help. I swear I only want to help them.”

“Eirika…”

Eirika flapped her hand dismissively. “It is of no matter. Things are alright for now, thanks to you. Now get to bed.”

-

“Excuse me, Princess L’Arachel?” The voice was soft, but insistent. L’Arachel opened her eyes to see Amelia hovering over her.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Eirika sent me to get you, she said to wake you for dinner.”

“Ah. I shall be down momentarily then.” When Amelia didn’t leave, L’Arachel frowned. “Is there something else you want?”

“No, ah, Eirika said that you were to follow me. She has arranged a private meal for the two of you.”

L’Arachel raised an eyebrow. “A private meal? Well, in that case, I really had better get myself out of bed. I will be ready momentarily, you can wait outside.”

Amelia bowed and left L’Arachel to wonder what was going on. A private dinner sounded nice enough, but sending someone else to get her was unusual for Eirika, who didn’t like to put on airs, or involving other people in private matters, if she could avoid it.

In the end, L’Arachel decided not to worry about it much, but took a moment longer to tidy her hair and brush out any wrinkles from her dress. Just in case.

When she was ready, Amelia lead her out the back of the inn, following a small trail into a lightly wooded area nearby.

The first thing that L’Arachel noticed was the flowers. They hung in long strands from the trees surrounding the clearing, draping as if some celestial creature had taken the liberty to decorate them with bits of rainbow. There were bunches of softly hanging bluebells and baby’s breath, threaded along long bright strands of foxglove. The speckled pinks of lady orchids and the softer pinks of wild roses also stood bright against the evening light. There were yellows and oranges too, as well as the deep purple of wild crocuses.

In the center of the clearing, Eirika stood, in a light-weight soft pink dress, one she had presumably packed for diplomatic meetings in the capitol. She held a bouquet in her hands, made of the same wildflowers that hung from the tree branches. Blushing, Amelia thrust a matching bouquet in her hands as well. Natasha waited with Eirika, while Amelia scrambled to go sit down in the grass beside Tana.

“Eirika, is this…” L’Arachel didn’t bother to finish the sentence. Instead she walked, slowly, towards them. Amelia and Tana both gave her encouraging smiles.

When she reached Eirika, Natasha took their bouquets from them, and Eirika grasped L’Arachel’s hands. “Eirika, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Maybe not. But L’Arachel, when I saw you go off with those people today, I realized something. Politics or no, I am better with you at my side. There is still so much that has to be done. So many people who need help. But surely I can only help them more if I have you as my wife. It was no joke when I asked you last night, L’Arachel, but I will ask you again, just to be sure. Will you marry me?”

“Tonight?” L’Arachel whispered. “Now?”

“If you are willing. Natasha has offered her services, and with Amelia and Tana as witnesses, there is no reason we cannot.”

L’Arachel looked down at her hands, held tight in Eirika’s. She could feel the calluses on the other woman’s fingers, but they clutched hers so gently that it hardly mattered. Looking back up, she held Eirika’s gaze, words trying to untangle themselves in her head. Eirika was always someone who held herself tall against the challenges of the world. She held herself tall now, but it was not the bravery and unbending determination that L’Arachel was so fond of seeing in her stance. Her shoulders weren’t set back, but sloped gently down the curve of her arms, reaching out across a gap between them that suddenly seemed too large. She ran her thumb across the back of L’Arachel’s hands, and there was no question what her answer would be.

“Of course, Eirika. Of course.”

Natasha smiled at them, and began, her voice soft. The sun was setting at the other end of the clearing, and L’Arachel could hear the first crickets begin their chirping.

“Princess Eirika, Princess L’Arachel. I will not pretend these aren’t unusual circumstances, but I think that the goddess will smile upon them all the same, and smile upon your union. After all, I doubt there are many others with grace such as yours, many others who have dedicated themselves so fully to helping their people. And I doubt as well that there are many who love each other as you two do. So it is with a great honor that I bring you together today.” 

Turning to Eirika, she continued. “Eirika, do you have anything prepared to say to L’Arachel?”

Eirika blushed a bit, groping at words. “I… I am not sure what I could say to express how much you mean to me. You are always talking of adventures and heroes and bringing light to the world. Well, you have saved the world, L’Arachel. You have conquered the king of darkness. But that is not what makes you a hero to me. And that is not the only light you have brought to my world. You are perhaps the strangest person I have met on my travels, but certainly the most amazing, and you are my dearest companion.”

Now Natasha turned to L’Arachel. “L’Arachel, I know you have not had time to prepare, but if there is anything you would like to say…?”

“I simply… I have always modeled myself after the heroes of old. But today, it was not the holy Latona, or the other heroes of Magvel who I was thinking of. You are grander to me than any of them could ever be. You inspire me, Eirika. You inspire me every day. And I would be honored to stand with you until my final hour has passed.”

Natasha let the words rest for a moment, as the last slivers of sun melted into the treeline. L’Arachel could see the grove start to sparkle around them. Fireflies burst to life in the growing darkness.

“Then, by the power of the Goddess, you are married. May peace find you always, and happiness follow in your footsteps.” 

It was a traditional wedding blessing, but hearing it now, L’Arachel felt like the words had a new life, as if they wrapped her up and spoke of many, many precious days to come.

-

It was a few nights later that L’Arachel rolled over in bed to face the half-dozing Eirika.

“We will have to have a proper ceremony once we get back to Renais, you know”

Eirika opened one eye, than the other. Then she raised an eyebrow. “I thought the small private wedding was what you wanted?”

“Oh, it was! And the whole thing was just lovely. But just think how upset poor Dozla will be once he finds out we were married without him! And Ephraim will surely be heartbroken as well. Not to mention the fact that it will look better if we do it publically. Cut down on all this messy gossip.”

Despite herself, Eirika smiled. “Princess L’Arachel, if I didn’t know better, I would think you just wanted the chance to marry me all over again.”

“Oh nonsense,” L’Arachel said, moving closer and resting her forehead against Eirika’s. “I just want to see the look on Prince Innes’ face when I toss your garter onto his lap.”

~~~


End file.
